clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Re:Community Vote You are right! Why did I vote for it? I don't remember well but I think I edited the wrong section! Sorry, anyway it's good that the vote didn't pass :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Check This and This (First Everybody voted for it and second everyone voted Against) :: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Policy Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that JW has violated the demotion policy for Chat Moderator since he has not been on the chat now for over a week. Because the Bot might not be on the chat when you check here is the proof: http://prntscr.com/49x1cb Also, I would recommend keeping an eye on Ocean since he has not been very active recently, not been on chat for over 3 weeks nor edited either so I think he has also violated the Admin policy. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Activity I was there yesterday...the bot was just gone. JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 21:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok thx :P Also just to let you know I will be away from August 16 - August 23 bcuz vacation : JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 22:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Demotion Policy Hi Hey.youcp! Oh right I see he came on the chat now. As for Ocean6100 I'll keep an eye out for this and let Wolf-gangs know (if he actually takes any action). Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Letting you know Hi Hey.youcp! Just letting you know that Chunky has not been on the chat for a week now. Have a good day! :) Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 08:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :#He might have been on the chat while the bot hasn't. :#"Super Miron: I last saw C H U N K Y 6 days, 23 hours, 33 minutes and 45 seconds ago." :#You're just trying to get everyone else demoted so you can be promoted. : 08:49, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::He's on right now. 09:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Erm I was on while the bot wasn't, And I'm PRETTY sure I've been on several times in the last few days. ~ 09:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 15:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) WikiaMaster123 Hi I just wanted to tell you I've demoted WikiaMaster123 because he hasn't been online for over a week. you know it is Apj 20:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:GIF Jagged Edges Hi Hey.you, Thank you for your notice. I checked it and it seems like unless adding a background to each frame, this is the only way to achive this with GIMP, but it has to be done manually. I'll still see if there's a way of changing it somehow. Though, once the image is scaled down, it should become smoother. Thanks again :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Vote Page (Rollback + Patroller Editing Rule Change) Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that my vote for the "Rollback + Patroller Editing Rule Change" (see here) will have ended tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could make the changes to the demotion policy page (see here) basically the vote is to require the users with Rollback and Patroller rights to make at least 1 mainspace edit every 2 weeks (unless they have a reason). Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Vote Hey, isn't this vote supposed to be over? - Club Penguin Wiki:Rollback Promotions P.S. I think that TNK should at least have a trial. ��Let's go to �� 01:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hey Hey.you, Awesome method :) Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:19, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that Techman has not made a mainspace edit for over 2 weeks and if I am honest he has not made a lot of mainspace edits recently. He made 2 mainspace edits in July. He made 5 mainspace edits in May. He made 7 mainspace edits in April. And not only that, he has broken the demotion policy before this even changed a few months ago. He has not reverted in a long time either. If he is not going to use his rights then what's the point? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please go on it. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 20:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Re-promoting Hi Hey.youcp, I was talking to Techman129 yesterday, and it appears he has 'settled' in to editing. To my understanding, you said that once he had settled in to editing consistently or something, you would re-promote him. I may have misinterpreted this, but please let me know (or go ahead and promote him!). Regards, --Roger6881 (talk) 08:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep both eyes open for this kind of thing. --Roger6881 (talk) 07:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hey.youcp! I was wondering if you would be able to come on one of the IRC chats so I can have a discussion with you about something please? :) Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, :I think I'll wait until I come onto chat since some things I would not like others to read. :I will be away on vacation when my chat ban ends and wont return until Friday. :I will reply on your talk page on Friday sometime :) :Have a good weekend and next week too! :) :Callum! :Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) DA BEST USER ON LE WIKI :D eating a fry burger at mcdonalds and eating a burger at a slaughterhouse (talk) 17:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Activity Hey Hey.youcp, I've been gone for quite a while, it's true. I apologize for that, especially since I had admin rights during that time while someone else could've been using them. I've already been demoted, and I understand that completely. No hard feelings there. You asked for reasons for my inactivity, though, so here they are, stated simply: I've had a lot of things going on recently online and off. Nothing bad or anything, just stuff that requires my attention and keeps me busy. Oh, and thanks for the warning. Unfortunately I heeded it a little too late, but it's likely best that someone more active than me takes on the role. Until next time, --Ocean6100 (talk) 09:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Would you be able to come on chat please? Hey Hey.youcp! Would you be able to come on chat please? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Who are you trying to get demoted this time? 16:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Erm... Maybe but I want to have a chat with him about something else actually Miron. Why do you always assume this? Also, I did state in one of my other messages that I wanted to talk with him. ::Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:33, August 22, 2014‎ (UTC) Hello I have received your message regarding the demotion policy. 1, Thank you for the reminder and 2. I have made a mainspace edit on August 5, 2014 not making it 2 weeks yet. The following Monday will be considered 2 weeks for me to start making another mainspace edit. Thanks for your time :) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Lol sorry, I thought it was the week of the 12th. Anyway I will make a mainspace edit :P : Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 13:44, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT QUICK WE'RE BEING RAIDED. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Blog Post I can't write my blog post. ClubPenguinGirl122 (talk) 03:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Linking Text To A User Page In One's Edit Summary How does one link text to a user page in one's edit summary (and what is the best way to do this)? For example, how did you link my username to my user page when you gave me credit in the Blaster Game page history? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 00:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) an interview i'm writing a newspaper blog and i want to interview you. message me thanks Classified I.D (talk) 07:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :hows the 31st at 1:00 on privet chat? :Classified I.D (talk) 11:21, August 28, 2014‎ (UTC) Late message Hi Hey.you, I know it's kinda late :P Wanted to congratulate you in chat for winning the POTM, but didn't get to see you in chat, and then you and Kallie won the WoF votes, but didn't get to say congratulations either. So now, (better late than never right?) I'd like to take advantage of this opportunity, and say congratulations! You totally deserve it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:24, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know! Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that Commander Bsyew has not been on chat for over a week now which he has violated the demotion policy for a Chat Moderator. Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 12:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Rights Change Hi Hey, The reason Apj26 demoted soon after is because 1. We must check in with users before demoting instantly; imagine if they told another admin they'd be away and forgot to mark it on the appropriate page, or they unexpectedly lost internet access (I could list a lot more reasons but I don't want to bore anyone who may be reading this :P) 2. CPChatBot has been away a lot in the past week, so using the !seen command to determine chat activity is not 100% reliable. I had already left a message on Bsyew's talk page about his activity before Apj demoted. While I do not recall seeing him on chat in the past week, I have also not been in chat recently as much I usually am. Kallie Jo (talk) 23:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :In my opinion, giving users a chance to explain their inactivity is definitely not 'holding hands'. Rather, it is realizing that not everyone is perfect and sometimes users either forget to notify an admin or they notify one and forget to update the appropriate pages, leaving the other admins in the dark, so to speak. I am not saying it isn't the user's duty to notify admins or do the appropriate actions to make sure admins know of the reason behind their inactivity, I am only saying there is no reason to take it so harshly. The most I would wait for Bsyew to reply with a valid reason for his inactivity is probably 3-4 days. You're welcome (for providing this information). Kallie Jo (talk) 00:14, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppets Hey You! That's Right You! Hi There was a user named Brinty Joan Spreas who was banned from chat for 3 kicks however there are 3 users named Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter, TheDuckingQueenOfDucks, and GangstaDuck who were created seconds after she was banned. I have suspected that these 3 accounts are all sockpuppets of Brinty Joan Spreas and I think we should do an I.P check. Thanks for reading. Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 23:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Nvm I think TheDuckingQueenOfDucks isn't a sock but i think that GangstaDuck is though as he came on the exact same time as TheDuckingQueenOfDucks, he is also avoiding cuss words by saying stuff like 'i am ducking awesome' and 'duck you' and that. Please do something about this. Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 23:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) * I am going to write my own message here as well. I agree alot with what Agent Unknown has said here. Recently we are having problems with users invading our chat by spamming, swearing or/and being very innapropiate and rude. The thing is, I think all of these trolls should be dealt with longer bans. The mods and admins are being too fair at the moment by just kicking the trolls that just come here to deliberately cause problems, I dont understand why they dont either ban them for lengths like a week or a month etc. I think something should be done about all these and blocked totally as they shouldnt come here just to cause problems and expect to be kicked and banned for short periods of times. Let me know what you think Hey.youcp! :) Callum Fawsitt User talk:Callum Fawsitt Subject Here how long will you be . there? ~~classified I.D~~ Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Beta Penguin Could you please add me to the beta penguin list? My penguin name is Puffle Help2 ClubPenguinGirl122 (talk) 02:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) EPF Missions Page I don't like how the EPF missions page is now a list, the PSA missions is not a list. Please help me undo CPPerapin's edit! Bongi6 (talk) 14:06, August 31, 2014 (UTC) PLS HALP i want to go on chat but it wont load. :( Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper :: Hi MC, it's a problem we are all experincing and its being annoying :P Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Callum